Última lágrima
by Thamiris Sidle
Summary: Há sempre a última lágrima...


Sara estava decidida, aquela noite ela tomaria coragem e chamaria Grissom para jantar. Quando chegou o final do turno Sara foi para sala de Grissom, bateu na porta e ele a mandou entrar.

SS: Estou atrapalhando?

GG: Não já terminei aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?

SS: Não... eu passei aqui para... ver se você quer jantar... comigo?

GG: Não. – Essa foi à única resposta que ela recebeu.

SS: Porque não?

GG: Porque é melhor assim Sara, você devia me esquecer.

SS: É acho que você tem razão e quando você perceber que está errado pode ser tarde de mais. – E saiu dali antes que ele a visse chorar.

Quando chegou ao apartamento Sara se jogou na cama e chorou mais, chorou até adormecer e jurou que seriam as últimas lágrimas derramadas por ele. No turno seguinte Sara evitava Grissom, mas ele fez questão de por os dois no mesmo caso.

Durante o tempo todo que estavam na cena de crime Sara só conversava sobre o caso e nada mais e Grissom percebeu como ela estava fria com ele e ele achava que assim era melhor. Eles estavam quase terminando quando Grissom recebeu uma ligação de Brass.

GG: Mas não dá pra ser depois?

JB: Não, como eu te falei o corpo está cheio de insetos e preciso de você com urgência e eu ainda tenho que ir a outra ocorrência.

GG: Esta bem, já estou indo para ai. – Quando desligou o celular avisou a Sara que teria que ir e perguntou se ela terminava de processar a cena sozinha, ela afirmou que sim e Grissom foi ao encontro de Brass.

Sara terminou tudo e guardou as evidências, quando estava seguindo para o laboratório em uma rua próxima a da cena de crime, quando um carro não respeitou o sinal vermelho e atingiu o carro de Sara e como ele estava em alta velocidade o impacto foi forte fazendo com que o carro de Sara capotasse varias vezes.

Pessoas que estavam ali presentes conseguiram segurar o cara que casou o acidente e ligaram para uma ambulância e para policia. Brass que estava junto com Grissom recebeu a ligação e pela descrição da pessoa pode perceber que se tratava de Sara e para confirmar resolveu perguntar a Grissom.

JB: Gil você estava sozinho na cena de crime?

GG: Não Sara estava comigo, por quê?

JB: Porque parece que ela sofre um acidente quando voltava para o laboratório. – Grissom quando ouviu aquilo ficou desesperado.

GG: Então vamos pra lá logo.

Quando Grissom e Brass chegaram viram Sara sendo posta na ambulância inconsciente, Brass foi em direção onde estavam algumas pessoas segurando um cara cheio de sangue e Grissom foi para ambulância onde resolveu ir com Sara para o hospital. Brass levou o sujeito para delegacia e Grissom seguiu com Sara para o hospital, ele pensava em como era burro de ter feito Sara sofre todos aqueles anos.

O bandido confessou que era o assassino e que provocou o acidente para destruir as evidencias, Brass deu voz de prisão e mando retira-lo de lá antes que desse um murro na cara do infeliz. Grissom avisou o pessoal sobre o ocorrido e quando Brass chegou ao hospital encontrou toda a equipe na sala de espera.

JB: Alguma noticia?

CW: Nada até agora.

WB: Espero que esteja tudo bem com ela.

NS: Eu também cara. Todos continuaram em silêncio e Grissom estava pensando em como foi idiota em ter se negado amar uma mulher como Sara e agora podia perdê-la para sempre.

Depois de algum tempo um médico apareceu na sala para dar noticias.

GG: Então doutor com ela está?

M: Ela esta bem, mas parece que ela entrou em como devido a forte pancada na cabeça.

GS: Como assim coma.

M: Ela pode acorda agora, daqui uns minutos ou horas, dias ou meses e ate anos.

JB: Podemos vê-la?

M: Só através do vidro.

E assim todo foram ver Sara, Grissom ficou por último e assim os dias foram passando e como Sara não apresentou nada grave tiraram ela da UTI e passar para um quarto, Grissom ia todos os dias vê-la e sempre esperava que ela tivesse acordado, mas sempre tinha a mesma resposta de que ela continuava na mesma, a equipe ia vê-la sempre que podiam.

Até que um dia Grissom resolveu falar tudo que sentia por Sara.

GG: Honey eu fui um idiota em tentar tirar você da minha vida, mas o que eu não percebia era que sem você não tem motivo para eu viver e acho que já passou da hora de você saber a verdade: Simplesmente não consigo mais viver sem você! – Grissom que segurava a mão de Sara sentiu algo apertar sua mão e quando viu que era a mão de Sara imediatamente olhou para cima e a viu com os olhos abertos, ele chamou o médico que logo apareceu e verificou senão tinha nada errado com ela e depois de tirar o aparelho que ajudava na respiração o médico perguntou como ela estava se sentindo.

M: Senhorita Sidle como se sente?

SS: Um pouco zonza.

M: Lembra do que aconteceu?

SS: Sim, o sinal tinha ficado aberto e quando fui atravessar o cruzamento veio um carro em alta velocidade e bateu no meu.

M: Está certo isso senhor Grissom?

GG: Sim.

Depois de o médico verificar mais algumas coisas foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos no quarto e Sara quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta que pegou Grissom desprevenido, mas que já estava na hora de ser respondida.

SS: Tudo o que você me falou é verdade?

GG: Como...

SS: Eu podia escutar tudo ao meu redor.

GG: Sim é a mais pura verdade.

SS: E porque resolveu falar isso agora e não antes?

GG: Porque eu percebi que não posso ficar longe de você e esse acidente me ajudou a entender.

SS: E o que muda de agora em diante?

GG: Muda que eu não vou desistir de você e que mesmo que você não me queira eu vou continuar a lutar pelo seu amor.

SS: Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar.

GG: Aceita jantar comigo depois que sair do hospital?

SS: Porque não. – Depois de falar abriu um sorriso que foi retribuído por Grissom.

Enquanto estava no hospital recebeu visita dos amigos e quando saiu Grissom a levou para casa. Depois de alguns dias chegou o grande dia, o dia do jantar. Sara se arrumou e segui para casa de Grissom que a esperava e quando abriu à porta ele ficou de boca aberta com o que viu.

Sara usava um vestido preto acima dos joelhos e aberto atrás, com uma sandália também preta e com os cabelos presos em um coque, que Grissom achava sexy, com alguns fios soltos. Sara também não deixou de surpreender com Grissom que usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta polo azul, e isso o deixava mais sexy.

O jantar correu muito bem, Sara e Grissom conversavam sobre tudo até que Grissom tomou uma atitude e beijo Sara que retribuiu o beijo, logo se viram na cama nus e se amando e foi assim a noite toda. Sara e Grissom começaram um relacionamento que só a equipe sabia.

Depois de alguns meses Sara descobre que está grávida e ao contar para Grissom que fica feliz que a beija e acabam fazendo amor para comemorar a noticia boa. Os meses foram passando e Grissom se mostrava um pai babão, ia a todas as consultas de Sara e o dia que chegou para saber o sexo do bebê ele estava feliz que não cabia em si, mas eles têm uma grande surpresa quando a médica fala com eles.

Mª: Pronto para saber o sexo dos seus bebês?

SS: Como assim bebês?

Mª: A senhora está gravida de gêmeos.

GG: Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Mª: Vocês vão ser pais deu um menininho e uma menininha.

SS: Eu estou sem palavras. – Sara deixou algumas lágrimas escorrer ao ver seus pequenos filhos ainda em seu ventre.

Mª: Já decidiram os nomes?

GG: Se fosse menino ia ser Dylan e se fosse menina Alyce, mas como é os dois vão ser esse os nomes.

Mª: Lindos nomes.

SS: Obrigado.

Os meses iam passando e Sara ficava cada vez maior, até que chegou o dia do parto. Grissom não se contia na sala de espera, ele queria saber como estava sua mulher e seu filhos e quando a médica apareceu Grissom foi logo perguntando como eles estavam e a médica falou que tinha corrido tudo bem e que sara e os bebês estavam bens.

Grissom foi para maternidade seguido por seus amigos e ao verem os pequeninos ele não conteve a emoção e chorou.

CW: Gil seus filhos são lindos.

WB: Verdade, eles se parecem com a Sara.

GS: Isso é mesmo, mas o menino se parece mais com ela, a menina se parece mais com o Grissom.

NS: Tenho que concordar com o Greg.

Depois de ver seus filhos Grissom foi para o quarto ver Sara e encontrou a amada dormindo.

_**Quatro anos depois...**_

Sara tinha ido ao supermercado e antes disso tinha passado na casa de Catherine para conversar com a amiga, porque achava que estava grávida Catherine conseguiu convencer Sara a fazer um teste de farmácia e o resultado foi positivo, Sara não sabia como falar isso para Grissom e estava parada de frente a porta da casa deles e quando abriu se surpreendeu com a cena que viu.

Dylan e Alyce de um lado e Grissom do outro lado da sala e sala estava uma bagunça com almofadas e bolinhas de papeis jogas no chão e ao ver Dylan jogando uma bolinha em Grissom e Grissom revidando com uma almofada, pode ter a certeza de que era uma guerra.

SS: O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Sara segurava o riso ao ver a situação do marido e dos filhos e ainda mais ao ver a cara de assustados deles ao ver que ela chegou, Sara fazia cara de brava.

GG/AG/DG: Ferrou.

GG: Nós só estávamos brincado e vamos arrumar isso logo.

AG: Nós ajudamos o papai.

SS: Tenho dois filho, agora três e com você Grissom se torna quatro, não posso deixar você sozinho nem por um minuto que brincam sem mim. – Eles se surpreenderam ao ouvir o que Sara disse e Grissom ao vir três filhos, já imaginava do que ela estava falando, mas queria saber se era verdade.

GG: Como assim três filhos agora?

SS: Você vai ser papai e vocês dois vão ter um irmão ou uma irmã.

DG/AG: Eba, vamos ter um irmãozinho.

GG: E eu vou ser pai, eu te amo honey.

SS: E ai podemos entra na brincadeira também?

GG/AG/DG: Claro.

SS: Eu fico com a Alyce e você com o Dylan. – E assim brincaram o resto do dia.

Alguns meses depois nasceu à pequena Jully e Sara descobre que naquela noite em que chorou por causa de Grissom, foram suas ultimas lágrimas de tristeza e que as lágrimas eram e vão ser só de felicidade.

Os que amam lembram-se do que fazem uns aos outros e se ficam juntos, não é porque esquecem e sim porque perdoam. Foi assim com Sara e Grissom.

_**The And.**_


End file.
